Eternal Night
by Stargazer1364
Summary: What if Bella never existed? Two girls, Ebony and Onyx, are forced to live with their dad in Forks after their mother got killed by the Volturi. Before she died, however, she "gave" them amazing powers. What will happen when Ebony catches Edward's eye?
1. Preface They Came

**(Ebony POV) Preface- They Came**

They surrounded us. Six dark cloaks with gleaming red eyes and fierce snarls on their lips slowly advanced forward. Mother shoved Onyx and me behind her, and we both felt half of her vampire strength and powers flow into us. When a dark cloak let down his hood to reveal a pale white face framed by long, black hair, she spoke.

"They had nothing to do with this, and I accept full responsibility for the mess I've made. Please, spare them," she begged.

"Aro, you know the rules. No matter how much you favor a certain 'gift', she must die," a near twin of the man who is supposed to be Aro whispered roughly.

"Quite right, Marcus," he replied with a voice full of pity. "Come forth, Ebony." He was speaking directly to me.

I cautiously crept up to him, and he smiled down at me and took my hand. His eyes became unfocused and vague, and when he was through he said with wonder," It appears Jade is right, dear brothers. Let her death be quick, Felix and Demetri."

That's when they sprang toward her, and when she just said, "I love you, Onyx and Ebony. Never forget that", I knew she was content with dying. I closed my eyes, but I had already seen her blank expression in the fire. The sweet scent of a vampire burning filled the air, and it was over.

"I'm terribly sorry for the loss, but she knew the rules and broke them anyway," Caius said with a cold voice. "We hope you understand." They retreated into the smokey mist, and when we couldn't hear their footsteps anymore, Onyx and I streaked over to the remains that were our mother. _I love you _echoed over and over in my head, and I knew she was gone forever.

We were alone.


	2. Going Home

**(Eb POV) 1. Going Home**

It's been a couple of months since her death, but mother's last words still swirled around my head while we got on the plane. Onyx tugged me to my seat, and I heard her mumble about going to the bathroom before the jet took off. _It'll be fine. _You'll_ be fine,_ she sent telepathically.

During the flight, some weird guy just continually kept trying to have a conversation with me. I turned my back and switched my iPod on, but he still didn't get the message. Luckily, the flight was only an hour or two of his constant chatter. The plane landed-Hallelujah! I snatched Onyx's hand up and sprinted out of sight.

"What was wrong with that guy?" Onyx complained.

"Do you _want _me to answer that?" I replied, raising an eyebrow. She giggled and shook her head; silence hung between us until we saw a chauffeur holding a sign saying EBONY AND ONYX WHITELOCK.

We walked to him, and he spoke with a slight French accent, "Hello, my name is Pierre. Your father, Robert, sent me since he is unavailable. Please come with me." The stretch limo was tricked out, with a fully-stocked fridge and two plasma screens to match. The ride home was filled with _oohs..._ and _ahss..._ from both of us as we discovered the gifts Dad left us.

Rain poured down in the small town of Forks, and it was worse when we pulled up to the gate of the mansion. The bars of the gate were rusted and cryptic-looking. Opening his car door, Pierre got out and ran with alacrity to open the gates and get out of the rain. He put the car in park at the front steps, announcing, "Here we are. The key is in the plant by the step." And with that he cruised down the mile-long driveway.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" Onyx exclaimed.

"TOTALLY!" I screamed back.

It had a god-only-knows inch Plasma with a whole wall of movies by it. There was an Xbox 360 and a Wii, with tons of games. A white sofa had its back to a window, a love seat across from it, and recliners to its left and right. A few simple wall lights lit the room, and a door next to the TV led into the dining room and kitchen. A dazzling chandelier hung high above the long oak dining table, and when I flipped the switch sparkles were everywhere. I couldn't help but notice the pictures of our childhoods were hung throughout the house, and I sighed, remembering when it was that easy.

"Onyx?" I worriedly shouted. She wasn't in the room anymore.

Turning around, I spotted Onyx fly up the stairs and nearly throw herself into a blue-and-green room. Sometimes I wondered when she was either going to give up being a Goth or start acting like one. I watched her for a second in the hallway and gave her a small smile before heading down to my own room.

Black and silver-literally silver, not gray-were the dominant colors of my room, with white and black bedsheets and dressers. Silver and white stars hung from the ceiling, shining in the moonlight. I took out my contacts, flopped into bed, and wished Mother a good night, begging my mind for a dreamless sleep and a fresh start Monday.


	3. Magic Time

**(Eb POV) 2. Magic Time**

_ Cold hands gripped my shoulders, and I cried out in pain. My mother stood off to the side, on her knees with her head in two sparkling hands and a vampire kneeling in front of her, smiling evilly. I heard her shriek out, "EBONY!" Her face stared at me from the fire, eyes glazed over and cloudy, disapproval clearly on her face._

_ The kneeling vampire rose, and told me to join them. I shook my head, and he sighed, "What a waste." His cold hands wrapped around my throat..._

"EBONY, WAKE UP!" Onyx ordered, shaking me awake. I felt my face, damp with tears, and saw that my eyes were red and puffy.

"It'll be okay, trust me," she cooed over and over. She took me into her arms and rocked slowly back and forth until the sun rose.

"Thanks," I croaked, my voice still thick with sleep.

"Sausage and oatmeal?" she inquired, knowing what else would calm me down. I nodded, and she stood and strode to the door.

"Onyx?" I called. She turned, and I said quickly, "Thanks. Really." I was truly grateful. She gave me a small, knowing smile and disappeared down the stairs.

When I came downstairs, two pairs of car keys with bows tied to them were on the table. The card said:

**_Ebony and Onyx,_**

**_Hope these help on the first day of school tomorrow. I won't be able to come home until next Saturday, so enjoy your BRAND NEW CARS._**

**_~Dad~_**

_ That's so thoughtful of him_, I mused to myself.

"He just wants us to have a great first day," Onyx defended. "Don't complain; it means he also trusts us."

_Stupid mind reader_, I thought loudly. She just chuckled while she moved the keys and put breakfast on the table.

"When are we going to practice our skills again?" she wondered while making coffee.

"How about...after breakfast," I told her. It was word vomit.

"Yay, yay, YAY!" she sang, doing a little touchdown dance. I rolled my eyes and dug in.

"You know, you learned your cooking skills from me," I teased. She stuck out her tongue, and I laughed.

"I did not!" she said in mock outrage. "You're almost as bad as Dad!" Both of us shuddered as we remembered the attempted Christmas dinner Dad tried to prepare. We busted out laughing, and it died down to a comfortable silence while we finished breakfast.

Slipping on my hiking boots, I called out, "ARE YOU READY? WE'RE JUST GOING HIKING!"

"I'm putting on my sneakers!" she hollered back from upstairs.

_ She might as well have taken a shower, _I thought sarcastically.

"Heard that!" she warned. I snorted in amusement. "Ready!" she said as she clumped down the stairs.

"Let's ROLL OUT!" I said like a drill sargent, causing her to give a loud chuckle. "What are you laughing at, missy?" I asked, trying to sound tough but failing miserably.

"Nothing," she answered, looking innocent. I saw through the sweet face to the mischief lurking in the eyes. Shaking my head, I directed her to the back door and the surrounding woods.

"First things first. Do we have a compass, map, and shoestring for markers?" I sounded like I was auditioning for a Survival film.

"Yes, yes, and yes," she replied.

"Let's go, then," I told while putting the first marker on a branch.

The walk was mostly quiet, except for the chirp of birds and the crunch of twigs on the ground. I left little bows on branches here and there while we hiked, and Onyx marked our path on a map. There was a light at the end of the path, and as we stepped through, I noticed how peaceful it was. One oak tree stood in the middle of the meadow, and wildflowers surrounded just the tree. The rest of the grass was a bright, vibrant green.

"Beautiful," I whispered.

"Calm," Onyx said just as quietly.

We put our packs on branches, so they'd be out of the way, and faced each other. She shimmered and turned into a werecat, then a wolf, and finally into me. I raised my eyebrows, and she snickered before turning back into herself.

"I thought you might be impressed," she laughed. "I've been working on humans for a month now."

_Tell you the truth? I'm a little creeped out,_ I thought to her.

_Why? _she sent back.

_You just turned into me! How could I _not_ be creeped out? _I loudly thought.

She vanished, and I thought she went to the other side of the field until I turned around and bumped into her.

"Geez, give me a heart-attack, why don't you?" I retorted angrily.

"Enough chitchat," she snapped. "Practice your powers."

I focused all my strength on pushing out my shield onto her and finally saw her energy underneath it. Being a physical and mental shield is the coolest thing that could happen. That's probably why Aro wanted me.

I raised my hand, pointed at a log in the trees, and threw it across the meadow. I then brought it to my face and crushed into pieces. Telekinesis is a great power, too.

My final power required my sister. She transported to my pack and brought out a long, shiny machete. Her eyes darted to mine, and I gave my nod of approval. Onyx clenched her teeth and sliced a long gash down her arm. It started pouring out blood, and I panicked.

"WHAT THE HELL, ONYX! I CAN'T HEAL THAT!" I thundered.

"You can, and you will," she said stubbornly, wincing in pain.

"Fine," I mumbled, "but I'm cutting you next." I took her arm and put my palm over her bloody gash. Joy flooded into me, and I went into a blissful high while healing her.

It closed without leaving a scar, and she said proudly, "I told you so. All you have to do is believe."

"Thanks, Tinkerbell," I teased, and she stuck out her tongue at me.

"Come on. Let's go home," I announced. We raced to the tree and grabbed our packs. Before we left, I carved our names in the ground to claim territory. I turned away from the lovely meadow and continued on down the trail to our home.

AN: Please review! I'm new at this and forgot to put this on my last couple chapters.


	4. The New Kids

**(Eb POV) 3. The New Kids**

"ARE YOU READY YET?" Onyx hollered up the stairs.

Since I was brushing my teeth, I sent this in my mind, _God, give me a second. You sound like mother._

_ Harsh_, she whispered back. I sighed and gave her a mumbled apology through my thoughts.

Stumbling down the stairs in my heels, I spun around for her fashion approval. With my long frame accented by a black, cashmere sweater, blue skinny jeans, and ankle high-heel boots, I could have been a supermodel.

"Watch out, your ego might be too big for your head," she said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and asked, "Do you like it or not?"

"The dark blue tank top with a black half sweater would have been nice; otherwise, you're good to go," she criticized.

"Let's go look at our cars. The suspense has been killing me," she groaned. We went through the kitchen to the garage and couldn't believe our eyes.

A brand-new red 911 Turbo had a name card with Ebony on it. A sleek, silver Mercedes-I had no clue what brand it was- was Onyx's car. I stroked my car's hood.

"Let me drive today!" I demanded. Since we're going to the same Forks High, we might as well carpool.

"Sure, I guess. Wednesday, though, I'm driving!" she warned.

I started my baby, and she purred. "Sweet!" I exclaimed. Backing out of the garage, I spun the car around and headed to our new school.

My god, it was like they've never had a new student before. The entrance didn't help much, but it was still fun. As I pulled into a parking spot, every eye turned and watched us get out. My car was the nicest car in the lot besides a silver Volvo.

Everyone scrutinized Onyx and me. Onyx had on a long-sleeved black t-shirt with the words _Too Fine _printed in red on it, with black skinny jeans and white Converses. We _were_ a sight to see, I guess.

_The blond guy in that group over there is completely undressing you with his eyes. I'm trying to block some disgusting fantasies right now_, she told me.

_ Ewww... _I thought on impulse. _He's not even _cute.

She giggled, snapping him out of it. As we strolled to the main office, I noticed how plain everything was. It was green everywhere, with a smoky veil hanging low on the ground. My old school had color even on the darkest days. Sighing, I imagined the Georgia heat on my head and felt homesick. It was bright in the office, and surprisingly the fluorescent lights weren't on.

"Excuse me?" Onyx said in her angelic voice. "We're new here and need our schedules."

"Oh, you're the Whitelocks," the redheaded secretary realized. "I'm Ms. Kirberger, the school secretary. Welcome to Forks High. Here are your schedules and maps of the school."

"Thank you," we said politely. Checking our schedules, we realized that we had our History class together and 4th period lunch. We stared into each others' eyes and knew that we'd protect each other physically and mentally with the magic.

"Bye, Eb," Onyx called as she went to English.

Gathering all the courage I had, I made my way to Calculus and shoved open the door. Everyone's heads turned my way as I went to the teacher. He gawked at my name, and I rolled my eyes.

"T-take a seat in the back," the man, who is supposed to be Mr. Woods, stuttered.

Shrugging, I plopped down into a low seat in the back corner. Bodies within a 4-seat radius managed to stare, and I just tried to ignore them while paying attention to the teacher. At the end of the period, a high-pitched ring sounded, and a timid voice spoke.

"Hi, I'm Chelsea," a green-eyed brunette told me. "Are you Ebony?"

"Yes, I am," I stated, my Southern accent coming out. "Nice to meet you." Sticking out my hand, I expected her to shake it and was shocked when she didn't. I told her with a bite of hostility in my voice, "When a Southerner offers a hand to shake, you shake it."

Chelsea snatched it with haste and explained, "I'm sorry. No one has ever been that nice to me before. They always mock me because I'm an orphan."

"It's okay. Wanna be friends?" I asked hopefully. She nodded happily.

"What's your next period?" she interrogated.

Checking my schedule, it turned out to be Honors History. Sadness showed in her eyes before she quickly hid it and said hers was Computer Tech. We shared our goodbyes and went different ways.

"EBONY!" she called out. I turned. "Sit with us at lunch." Nodding eagerly, I opened the door to History, promptly colliding with my sister.

"Hey, Eb!" she squealed, startling the teacher and me.

"'Sup, sis?" I asked coolly while giving the teacher our newbie slips. They were returned with hurried scrawls and a long, brown hand on Onyx's shoulder. I nearly growled until her eyes darted warningly to mine.

"Introduce yourselves," Mr. Brown instructed.

Facing the class, Onyx simply stated, "I'm Onyx, and this is my sister Ebony. Nice...school." Trying not to laugh, we sat down properly and watched the class begin.

Both History and Biology were snooze-fests. I guess Georgia has higher standards than Washington because this will be a full repeat of my education. Thank you God for lunch breaks. Gathering my books, I ran into a good friend and someone I didn't know outside the door.

"Hey, Ebony. This is Christian; Christian, Ebony," she introduced, gesturing to the goth with the blue eyes. He nodded, and I mirrored it. As we made our way to lunch, the stares became more noticeable outside. I lost my nerve.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" I demanded through my teeth. "How many new kids do you get?"

"You're the first one in a year or two," she casually said.

"It's really sad. I'm guessing that some boys want you, with the way they were making claims on you in Computer Tech," Christian piped in.

_My god! Ebony, where are you? HELP ME! I'm losing it!_ I shouted in my mind.

"Sheesh, I'm right behind you," a voice chuckled. "No need for panic."

Spinning around, Onyx was eye-to-eye with me. _Thanks for giving me a heart attack, _I thought sourly.

_Don't worry. I heard your panicky thoughts on the other side of the school, _she comforted me. _Besides, I couldn't focus at all. I was checking on you every five minutes._

"Thanks for coming to sit with me," Chelsea said. "It's usually just me and Christian. Not that I mind, of course," she quickly threw in, seeing his raised eyebrows.

Going through the lunch line was the same as the entire day; everyone stared a hole through us. Chelsea and Christian led the way to a small, isolated table away from everyone else. Onyx got comfortable, with me on one side and Christian on the other, and Chelsea started unpacking her lunch.

Just as I was about to eat my salad I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around to look, I saw the blond guy from earlier shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"I'm Matthew. You know, from Bio?" he reminded me when I cocked my head to the left.

"Oh, yeah. Hey," I casually said. Giving a small wave and the cheapest smile I could muster, I thought he would faint right then and there.

"Would you like to come sit with us instead of these losers?" he sneered snobbishly, gesturing to Chelsea and Christian.

Onyx cleared her throat, and he glanced at her and added, "Tenth graders only."

_That's_ when I stepped in.

"First of all, I go **nowhere** without my sister. We're a package deal. Second of all, don't diss my friends. Never. Third of all, go back to the jock table before I make you," I fumed.

Shock was the most evident emotion on his face, but he hid it and said with disgust, "Your loss, freak."

I launched out of my chair and grabbed his collar, holding him close to my face. I raised my fist, about to pummel him, when Onyx snatched my hand and put it down.

_Drop him. You'll get your chance later_, she thought loudly.

_Fine_, I sent sadly.

She chuckled when I threw him down, and I pointed out, _You said to put him down. You never said not to throw him down._

"You're lucky she was here. I was about to break that pretty face of yours," I growled in a venom-filled voice, jerking my head in Onyx's direction. "Call any of my friends, my sister, or me a freak, and you'll regret it in the ambulance."

"Come on, Onyx. I'm hungry," I said in a perky voice to creep him out more. It worked. He was at his table before I sat down.

Once she made sure I was calm, Onyx ambled over to his table and warned him to keep his distance. I almost snarled when I saw him touch her. Quickly she removed his hand and bent his fingers backward. A shriek filled the room, and he was on the floor in agony.

"All taken care of," she said calmly, sitting down. Christian raised an eyebrow, and she shrugged.

"Hi, I'm Andrew. Did you really bend his fingers back that far?" a dark-skinned kid questioned from behind.

"Yes and no," Onyx replied sweetly.

"Oh. So you're that type?" Andrew wondered.

"What type?" she hastily said. My sister blinked, feigning confusion. As I watched them banter back and forth, the stares were a thousand times more noticeable because of the little commotion we made. One group whispering caught my attention.

They were all pale, with beautiful gold eyes. A bulky, brown-haired guy and a beautiful blond girl were gazing deeply into each others' eyes. A tiny girl with spiky hair whispered quietly to a honey-blond guy with amused eyes. The last one had copper, messy hair and a tall, slim frame. The most enticing part of this masterpiece were his eyes as they flashed to me.

"Who are they?" I wondered. Chelsea answered me.

"That's Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and Edward. They were all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife; the blonds are the only ones that are related. Twins or something. And Edward is Esme's son," Chelsea threw in.

As I stared at him, his eyes flashed to mine. Smiling, I waved a shy wave and got a smile in return. Before I knew it, the bell rang, and it was time for Gym.


	5. Meeting the Cullens

**(Eb POV) 4. Meeting the Cullens**

Changing for Gym was a natural thing, but I'm guessing it wasn't for others. Jealousy flared in most eyes when they looked at me, and I felt really self-conscious. Gym is my favorite class; apparently, no one agrees with me.

Today was basketball, the best sport invented. As I warmed up and stretched, Alice and Jasper surprisingly came over.

"Hi! I'm Alice, and this is Jasper," she squeaked like my sister.

"Nice to meet you, Ebony," he said politely.

"How does everyone know our names?" I demanded.

"The whole school has been waiting for you," they laughed.

"Well, that's kind of weird," I mused to myself.

"Forks is weird in general, my friend," he chuckled.

"See you later," she sang, dragging Jasper away.

"I didn't see her come," Alice quietly told Jasper when they thought I couldn't hear.

"She also didn't register with my mood reading or my sense of smell. Neither of them," Jasper whispered. "Maybe we should talk to Carlisle or Edward." I guess being a fourth vampire does help.

Mrs. Robinson split us up into two teams, and when she chucked the basketball up in the air, I snatched it and headed down court. Just to show off, I made a three-point shot without looking. The other team sent me daggers.

It continued on like that for the rest of the period. By the end, Coach Robinson was nearly begging me to join the basketball team. I refused many times before she finally gave up.

"Good game," Kyra sneered sarcastically.

Rolling my eyes, I simply said, "Just because you can't block or make a single shot doesn't mean you have to take it out on me."

Stuttering, she stormed out while I laughed off my sides. Leaving the locker room, I spotted Alice and jogged over. "Hey, Alice. Could you show me around town later? I'm in desperate need of new clothes," I explained.

Her eyes glittered with excitement, and she responded, "Sure. How about you just come to my house this weekend? I have a few things you can borrow since you look about my size."

"Should I be afraid?" I asked Jasper.

"Terrified," he told me, faking a mock shudder. Alice stuck out her tongue, and Jasper laughed.

"Peace out, Alice. I've got to get to class," I hurriedly spoke.

I was already down the hall before she called out, "Ebony! We're in the same class."

I waited on them with a mortified expression on my face. Once we were in front of the AP English class door, I caught my breath and apologized.

"You couldn't have known. Don't beat yourself up," they comforted me.

As I walked up to Ms. Faulkner, the class quieted like the principal was here. After I gave her the slip, people were giving us strange looks when we sat down. Class began, and the moment was over.

Saying good-bye to Alice and Jasper, I headed over to Spanish. When I entered the doorway, Matthew's and a few other people's eyes lit up, and whispering spread through the room like wildfire.

_ I wonder what Onyx would hear from them,_ I thought to myself.

"OMG! It's Ebony. I hope she sits by me," Mike whispered to another jock.

"You still like her after she almost body-slammed you in the cafeteria?" he responded loudly, causing Mike to blush.

"Shut up, you idiot! She can hear you," he told the guy.

Laughing to myself, I went to the Spanish teacher's desk and got the last signature I needed. Ms. Puerto was her surname, and she was really nice to me, not even making me tell them my name.

"You can sit anywhere you like," she said in a high, soprano voice.

There were only three open seats: one by Matthew (NO! Nein! O-nay!), one by a Goth girl (Second option), and one by Edward. I went straight to Edward's seat and plopped down.

"Dang!" Mike muttered. "Why would she sit next to a Cullen? They're freaks! Then again, she is too; that's probably why they banded together."

I was halfway out of my seat, about to teach him some manners, when a hand grabbed my arm. Eyes narrowed, I spun to see who had the audacity to touch me. Edward's intense stare froze me, and his eyes sparkled with amusement as he guided me down. I would have jumped off a roof if he asked.

"Umm... Hi," I foggily said.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, and this is my brother, Emmett," he voiced in a low tone.

"How's it goin'?" Emmett greeted me.

"Rough, actually. I didn't know it would be like this," I replied glumly.

"Where are you from?" Edward whispered.

"Atlanta, GA. You can't tell from the accent?" I responded, letting my Southern drawl seep in my voice.

Edward grinned, and I was stunned again from his beauty. "You're accent isn't noticeable. If you hadn't mentioned it, it would have gone undetected," he explained.

Ms. Puerto cleared her throat, and we snapped our heads toward the front. "Gracias," she snapped. "Tell us, Ms. Whitelock, since you want to interrupt my class, what Georgia is like."

"Umm... Atlanta is really busy, but it can be peaceful at times too. We have lots of-" I was cut off.

"Tell us in Spanish," she demanded in a hard voice. A few, including Kyra and Brittney, snickered until they heard me retort.

"Si, La Sra. Puerto," I pronounced. "Atlanta es una ciudad ocupada..."

Ambling over to my car, I heard some nasty things being said about my sister and me.

"She is so smug. Did you see the way she showed off in Gym?" Kyra ranted.

"I saw it. Doesn't she know not to beat you at basketball?" she wondered.

"Let's go talk to her, tell her how things run here," Kyra jeered.

_Don't try anything, Ebony. Don't expose us,_ Onyx cautioned in my mind.

_Where are you?_ I nearly screamed back.

_ Two ninth graders asked me out, and I had to let 'em down easy_, she thought smugly.

_ Lucky you,_ I thought bitterly.

_ Be there in two. If you kill them I'm so wrecking your car_, she warned.

"Hey, Ebony!" Kyra called loudly, causing everyone to turn.

"What do you want, Kyra?" I warily inquired.

"Do you know how things work here?" she demanded, continuing on before I could answer. "I get what I want, and people do what I want. And I want you to lie low."

"How should I tell you this? Umm...oh, yeah. I DON'T follow orders from a prom-queen wannabe, and things need to be switched up around here," I declared strongly.

"No, you listen to me," she enforced, grabbing my arm.

In a fast motion, I had her pinned to the side of my car with her arm behind her. Pushing it farther up her back, she gasped in pain.

"YOU listen to me. I don't bother you; you don't bother me. Live your perfect little life and I live mine. Do that and we'll get along fine," I snarled in her ear, releasing her.

"Bye, Kyra," I sweetly announced as Onyx came.

"Do I even want to what happened here?" Onyx puzzled out loud.

"No. No you don't," I confessed.

"Are you always like this?" I heard Alice's chipper voice ask.

Jumping, I spun to see all of the Cullens except for Rosalie. Emmett was trying to hold back laughter, and Jasper was holding his sides. Edward's glittering eyes told it all; Alice cleared her throat, and they composed themselves.

"Why did you do that?" Edward wondered.

"She was getting on my nerves, and I don't care about getting charges; nobody orders me around, especially not a jerk like her," I ranted.

"You are more different than anyone I've ever met," Alice observed. "Anyway, you're coming over this weekend, right?"

"She's coming?" the boys asked excitedly.

"Both of us. I need clothes too," Onyx chimed in.

"Ya, ya, ya!" Alice sang, doing a happy dance. "I get two dolls! Nobody lets me dress them anymore except for Rose."

"That's because you're evil," Edward teased.

Just as our laughter died down I heard a rustle in the bushes. I tenses, as did the Cullens. Both Onyx and I turned at the same time and came face-to-face with a pair of familiar golden-brown eyes.

AN: Okay, people. Please review! Tell me what you think! BTW, I've been writing this since August and posting on another fanfic site, so technically I'm about to start Chapter 11. Another BTW: I might post another story, a Paul imprint story. I don't know why, but he's my current obsession now. Should I do it?


	6. Not Your Normal Teens

**(Edward POV) 5. Not Your Normal Teens**

She is so different. Not like the flock of sheep that prance around the school, so eager for attention but still yearning to blend in. Emmett already approves of her, and Jasper can sense that my feelings are very strong about Ebony. Maybe even love.

I neared the idea of leaping in front of them when she and her sister spotted the wolf, but they squeaked, "SASHA!" and surrounded the dog, scratching it behind the ear and patting it on the head.

_ It appears they know the animal_, Alice thought to me. I rolled my eyes in agreement and suppressed the urge to chuckle. Clearing my throat, they glanced back to the rest of my family and then at each other.

"Oh, I'm sorry! How rude of me," Onyx exclaimed, placing her hands on her cheeks and forming an "o" with her mouth. "This is Sasha, a wolf we've raised since she was a puppy. We found her digging through a trashcan outside of our house in Atlanta, and she trusted both of us. I wonder how she found us here, though, thousands of miles away from home."

"Yeah," Ebony agreed, cocking her head to the side. "We probably should get her home because everyone is cowering in abject terror." It was then that I noticed the stares that originated from the faces of my colleagues.

"You're probably right," Onyx sighed. "Sweetheart, I need you to follow us, but stay in the woods. I don't want you to get hurt. I'll take a look at your paws too when we arrive at the house, because they look haggard."

"I'll see you later, Edward," Ebony called as she inched toward her car. "Bye, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett." I watched her car retreat into the distance, until it turned a corner and disappeared.

We piled into the Volvo, Alice and I in the front with Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper in the rear. Taciturnity was palpable as the car advanced toward our house, and as I stationed my car in the garage, I noticed Carlisle's Mercedy in its standard spot. Good; we can further the discussion. We ventured in the house, and Esme was cuddling with Carlisle on the couch, murmuring softly into his ear. He smiled at her, and Emmett coughed loudly and gagged. They both looked up, startled, as Rose and Alice both winked conspiratorially at Esme. If she could blush she'd be beet red.

"Hello, children," Carlisle greeted us awkwardly, tugging on his collar and slightly shifting away from Esme. "How was your day?"

"Yes," Esme said quickly, happy for the diversion. "Didn't those new students arrive today?"

"Now that you brought the subject up, it is imperative we confer about the subject of the Whitelocks," I hinted, tilting my head to the dining room.

"Of course," Carlisle agreed, going ahead of us.

I strolled into the dining room with my siblings on my heels, gracefully taking my position beside Carlisle at the head of the table. Naturally, Rose sat on the opposite end with her own views of the matter at hand, with Emmett as her right-hand-man and Jasper as the moderator. Alice positioned herself in neutral territory, terribly unsure of the outcome, and Esme remained by Carlisle's side.

"I presume this is going to be interesting," Carlisle commenced. "Now Edward, what exactly did you discern about them?"

"I had my suspicions about the Whitelocks from the beginning, since they have acquired Jasper's last name," I launched into my theory.

Jasper's eyebrows shot up in surprise and recognition before making his thoughts known to the others, "I wonder if that explains this strange feeling towards them."

"What would that be?" Carlisle questioned, curiosity laced within his voice.

"Protectiveness, a sense of familiarity..." he trailed off, lost in his jumble of thoughts.

"I say we find out who they are tomorrow, and see if they're threats," Rosalie sneered, showing me exactly how she planned to do so. I growled viciously, and she smiled, a demon lurking beneath that feigned sweet demeanor.

"Calm down, son; you know I won't allow whatever is turning in her mind," Carlisle soothed me.

Emmett and Alice were quietly studying our banter, he slumped within his seat and she rubbing her temples in a smooth motion. Her face and voice displayed weariness as she spoke, "I can't see anything about them, not even the outcome of this meeting. Edward's future disappears tonight but then materializes at around dawn. It probably has something to do with Ebony." She then sent an evil smirk to me, raising her eyebrows.

Esme glanced at me suspiciously but just shook her head and moved on, "Well, if they're vampires, then explain the rules of our territory, and if not..."

"Excellent," Emmett blurted out, shoving himself away from the table. "Now Jasper, I want my rematch. You cheated earlier by making me feel sad."

"No, no, no! I sure didn't!" Jazz argued, sprinting out of the room and covering his ears.

"Get back here!" Em shouted, and began chasing him outside.

_Edward, help me! _Jazz screamed in my head.

"You are SOL, my friend," I chuckled.

"Anyway, meeting over," Alice ruled, her eyes flashing over to the computer. "I need to finish some designs." She sauntered over to her laptop and snatched it from the table; when she turned, however, she froze mid-spin. It clattered to the floor, her fingers still petrified, as her eyes displayed shock and pure horror. That was the last thing I saw before her vision overtook me.

_My beautiful Ebony, sprawled across the damp ground on her stomach, cowering in fear of the large black wolf snarling at her. Its paw swiped at her head, and a huge spurt of blood squirted from her cheek. Onyx came running from the east and halted to a stop as three other wolves barricaded her. She shuddered and landed on all fours as a tan wolf, snarling and ripping into the dogs' throats as if they were butter._

_ Ebony screamed, coughing red liquid from her mouth. The black wolf growled and pounced on her, ripping her throat in the process, and she stilled, her beautiful brown eyes confused and sad. The pack-only two remained-scattered, leaving her carcass to her horror-struck sister. Onyx nudged her sister and licked her face. Her front legs collapsed, and she howled a mournful cry of loss and depression to the full moon._

"We have to save her," I whispered, disappearing out of the front door to rescue my beloved.

AN: Please review people! Come on! Please, with cherries and sprinkles on top?


	7. A Turn for the Worst

**(Eb Pov) 6. A Turn For the Worst**

The ride home was purely boring except for the occasional flash of silver fur from Sasha. Swinging the car into the garage, the three of us-including Sasha-strutted in the mansion. When we crossed the threshold of the living room, Sasha paused at the door and curled into a small ball, favoring her front left paw. Onyx followed suit and kept her wolf company, scratching her head and stroking her body length

"Where do you think Dad keeps the first-aid kit?" I hollered down from the second-floor.

"Try under the sink in the bathroom. I think I saw it there last night," she responded.

"Thanks!" It was exactly where she said it'd be, but there was no rubbing alcohol, only hand sanitizer and those wet-wipes. _It'll have to do._

"Did you find it?" Onyx asked while fiddling with Sasha's paw.

"Yeah, but there was no cleaning alcohol," I sighed.

"Come on, Sasha. I need you to change back," Onyx whispered in the wolf's ear.

She began to shudder, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as bones began to crack and pop. The fur retracted into her skin, and a pale brunette lied in the place where Sasha was. Her hazel eyes flicked up to our faces, and she whimpered, shivering as she struggled to cover her stark naked form. I shushed her, and ordered Onyx to flash upstairs for some clothes. A pair of blue jeans, some underwear, and a white tank top appeared on the floor.

"Get dressed, and sit on the couch while I fix you something to eat," I commanded, not waiting for a reply as I rounded the corner to the kitchen. Humming, I gathered some bread and lunch meat and started making sandwiches for all of us. "What do you like on your sandwich?"

"Turkey, cheese, pickles, mayo, and honey mustard," a tired voice called from the front.

"You know what I like," Onyx replied.

Once done, I carried three plates and placed them on the coffee table, one PB & J for Onyx, three turkeys-on-wheat for Sasha, and a BLT for myself. I relaxed by my favorite shape-shifting wolf and my sister and voiced, "Dig in."

It was quiet for a while, but I could only take the suspense for so long. It was killing me. "How did you find us? We wanted you to find your pack because we babied you for too long; I realize now you're as stubborn as me."

Technically, I _did _tell the truth to the Cullens. We found her as a wolf, digging through our trashcans in Atlanta. We didn't want the neighbors to call Animal Control, so Mother bought a house in the Appalachian Mountains in northern Georgia for her to roam around in. One night, we heard a pain-filled howl and witnessed her first change back into a human. Her story was that an evil witch cast a spell to punish her for her cruelty to others. She was frozen in that wolf's body for years until we found her and loved her. That was the key to her transforming body. The witch was kind enough to let her retain the ability to phase back and forth.

"Yep," she agreed cheerfully. "You can't get rid of me that easy. Now will you fix me up, Doc, or do I have to ask Onyx? Trust me, she is awful at putting on gauze."

"Fine," I huffed, exasperated. "You"-I pointed at Onyx in a motherly way-"go somewhere else. I know how much you hate the sight of blood. Sasha, stretch out on the couch and roll up your jeans."

The bruises, abrasions, and cuts covering her hands and feet were gruesome, some fresh and still gushing blood, others weeks old and healing quite cleanly. I quickly soaked a dish rag with some hand sanitizer and began tending to her wounds, wincing every time she whined softly in protest. After a couple of minutes my healing ability flowed through my fingertips, sealing her cuts and lightening her bruises.

"Feeling better?" I murmured, fluffing the pillows and coaxing Sasha to sleep. Her eyelids drooped, and then surrendered to the sleep invading her mind. I lifted my cheek in a small smile and tip-toed to the kitchen.

"Is she okay?" Onyx breathed, worry knotting her eyebrows together. "I know she must be tired."

"She is," I acknowledged. "So don't bother her; she needs her rest."

"But-" she argued.

"No buts," I said sternly. She pouted, and I rubbed my hand over my face wearily. "At least not until 8. That should give her a couple hours of sleep. I'm going for a walk; see you later."

I didn't wait for a response as I bounded out the back door to the surrounding forest. Trees engulfed the house in a matter of seconds as I hurriedly hiked the path to our meadow. A falcon-or maybe an eagle-screeched as it swooped in front of me to catch an unsuspecting mouse. Its squeaks and cries of help reached my ears as the predator devoured its dinner, and a shudder ripped through my back.

Abruptly, a howl sounded through the wind. I stiffened in total surprise and fear as soft paw pads rustled leaves and snapped twigs. Two glowing eyes met mine, and the wolf's large head whipped upward to sound the hunt. Following my instincts, I dashed through the bushes and bracken, terrified for my life. The sounds of pursuit were evident in the peace of the night, and something sharp grazed my left forearm. I gasped at the sudden pain fogging my mind, but I held on to my dear consciousness.

I stumbled on a root from a mighty oak, and the pack's howls of joy and triumph coursed through the sky. Hot breath panted on my face as I gazed into the alpha's eyes, and I panicked, thrashing against its heavy paws on my chest and screaming in its ears. It winced, and I used that to my advantage as I pushed my shield out. Its large body flew against a tree as the stunning electricity of my shield raced through the wolf's veins, delivering a shock that could have killed a smaller animal. The others of the pack were wary when they saw their leader opposite of me, whimpering sounds of pain. They surrounded me, attempting to attack but being forced to retreat. I guess my shield is too powerful.

Luckily, two other wolves approached the scene, one silver and another that's tan. They ripped the large pack to shreds. While I stared at the fight, entranced by my sister's techniques, the black one-the alpha-sneaked up to my side. Its gigantic paw swung at my face, and a nightmarish cry emitted from my mouth as blood poured from my cheek. My sister and Sasha snapped the remaining wolves' necks and sprinted to my side, scaring the dog away. Sasha took off after the wolf, and in the distance a mournful yelp caressed my senses. Onyx licked my face in comfort and curled up next to me. I couldn't move, could barely breathe. Pain made me immobile.

Trees rustled nearby, and Onyx lifted her lips back in a frightening snarl. Her warning was clear, but the footsteps continued toward my body. She vaulted over me, landing in a threatening crouch. A menacing yet slightly amused chuckle tickled my ears, and I knew it was _him._

"Call off your dog, Ebony. We're just here to help," Edward ordered. I tilted my head and strained my eyes to see. He, along with five other people, emerged from the bushes. Two I didn't recognize, and Rosalie was absent from the bunch.

"Come here, Olive," I called her a fake name. She cocked her head to the side and snickered, trotting to the right of me and laying down. Sasha decided to make her presence known and imitated Onyx's position, head on her paws and on her stomach. They approached slowly, wary of the two protectors that guarded me.

"Ebony. My name is Carlisle, and I can help you. I'm a doctor; let me carry you to our house," the blonde male offered.

"No way. My house is closer; let's go there," I mumbled. Onyx nodded in agreement.

"Fine. Time is of the essence; we must hurry. You're loosing too much blood. Emmett, you carry her while I try..." His voice depleted rapidly as blackness overtook my sight.

A horrifying growl broke the thick sound barrier, followed by calm murmuring. The last thing I felt were two cold arms slipping beneath my head and legs, Edward's sweet voice whispering in my ear. "Sleep, my dear Ebony. Sleep."

**AN: Review, people! And I'm sorry I'm not updating bi-weekly, or weekly, or anything else like that. The thing is, I already have the chapters through 10 on this story, so I've working on some others. Also, I've kind of had a mental block on this story, so I'm struggling through it. Give me some hope, guys! I refuse to let this story die until the end!**


	8. My Beautiful Ebony

**(Ed POV) 7. My Beautiful Ebony**

The wolves were wary of our forms, standing as statues do in museums. The tan one-Onyx, as Alice viewed in her vision-formed whimpering noises in the back of her throat as she saw Ebony faint. Her head suddenly whipped upward and began a mournful howl, while the smaller silver one we saw earlier followed suit.

"Onyx," I cautioned. A confused look erupted from her face. "Yes. We know it's you; please, we just want to help."

"Fine," a tinkling voice hissed from the wolf. Our jaws dropped-including Alice and Carlisle-and she chuckled. "You carry her, and follow me to my house."

She trotted to the trail of broken branches and burst into a flat-out sprint. I scooped up Ebony's resting body in my arms, and she groaned softly. I was frantic, racing after Onyx and calling over my shoulder for the others to catch up. It was a race-a race to save the one holding my heart.

At the rate we were flying through the forest, the house crept into our sight of vision fairly quickly. The silver wolf-Sasha-trailed behind us, her eyes shifting restlessly around the trees. Her ears twitched at every sound, and eventually she broke away from the group and did her own scout of the terrain.

"The key is underneath the mat, and check her room for the First-Aid kit." Onyx's voice was worried and stressed. "I need to go phase, so please open the door."

Carlisle found the key and unlocked the door; she swerved around him and raced up the stairs. The sound of a slammed door and popping bones came from the second floor, and Esme winced as she came from upstairs with the kit in one hand and some towels in the other.

"What?" she asked as Carlisle raised his eyebrows. She began placing towels on the couch and patted the seats for me. "It would be hard to get the blood out, since it's white."

I gently placed Ebony's warm body upon the couch, and Carlisle went to work, cleaning her wounds with something he brought and eventually pulling out a needle and thread. I stood anxiously over his shoulder, and he finally got irritated and told Alice and me to go look for some clothes for her to wear.

"Finally," Alice muttered as she snatched my hand. "Your future is changing so much it's giving me a headache."

We went to her room at the end of the hallway, and Alice pushed the door open. It was clean but unorganized. Books were everywhere: on her bed, the floor, the nightstand. A laptop was on a desk in the corner by the window, with a story I guess she was writing on the screen. My curiosity got the better of me, so I read over it in a minute. It was fairly long, and she left it at a place that had me aching for more. Alice cleared her throat. I turned, and she was wrinkling her nose at the scant wardrobe behind her.

"I definitely need to go shopping for her. How can she wear the same clothes over and over again?"

"Not everyone cares about fashion as much as you do," I dryly noted. She stuck out her tongue at me; chuckling, I turned and skimmed the story one more time. "She's a really good writer, you know."

"Yeah. I heard some of her poetry in English," she casually responded, showing me a poem she wrote, _Hear My Voice_.

"Wow. That was deep," I commented after Ebony finished and the memory ended. "I wonder if she really feels that alone."

_Edward, she's starting to stir. Get Alice to change her before she awakens_, Carlisle and Esme thought to me.

"Alice-" I started.

"On it," and she saluted, dashing down the stairs.

I only had five seconds before she would burst in with Ebony in her arms, so I glanced quickly at the trophies she had lining one of her bookshelves: _Mr. Arnold's Piano Recital of 2005-2010, Large Group Performance Evaluation 2005-2009, Championship Softball Tournament 1st Place Storms of 2005 and 2006, _and _Championship Football Tournament of 2007. _She used to play football and softball? Emmett would be interested in this. It also looks like she's been playing piano and an orchestral instrument. Wow, she is truly amazing.

"Edward, get out! I'm about to change her, and I am pretty sure she doesn't want anyone to see!" Alice hissed at vampire-pitch.

"Okay, okay! I'll go." She all but kicked me out the door when I lingered for too long. I stumbled on the last step downstairs, and Emmett smirked as he glanced over his shoulder at me.

"Dude! This place has every game system made! She even has NFL 2011! It hasn't even come out yet," he yelled at the top of his lungs. "By the way, did you just trip on the last step?"

"I was distracted," I defended myself, plopping down between Jasper and Emmett. I could hear Esme and Carlisle mumbling in the kitchen about Ebony and Onyx. Pots and pans clanged together as she fixed an easy dinner.

"By Ebony?" Jasper smirked, wagging his eyebrows.

"Shut it!" I growled, smacking him on the back of his head, causing the game controller in his hands to fall to the ground.

"Watch it! I was about to win!" he whined.

"I won! Jasper, pay up!" Emmett gloated, holding out his hand. Jasper grumbled as he slapped a wad of 50s in Em's hand.

"She's starting to wake up, Edward. Maybe you should be here," Alice whispered as she ran down the stairs.

"Thanks, Pixie," I joked. I was in her room in a flash and positioned myself at the desk in the corner. Admiring her beautiful face, I leaned back and waited for my love's eyes to open.

_ My heart, my soul, my love; that is how you appear to me. I will always cherish thee, my are the center of my universe, so hear me. I listen to your heartbeat as you lay next to me. I pray for the return of your love I would keep so near and dear to my heart_.


	9. I Think I Love Him

A/N: First off, thank you to the people who are reading my story. I actually thought about deleting this or something! Glad I chose not to. I really didn't think it would even get this far, but I'm glad I did. Second off, review guys! I'm just writing. Tell me if the story needs something, because I'm open to suggestions. I'm already working on chapter 11, so I kind of can't change chapters 9 and 10. But still... I'm gonna need y'all to say something! =) Anyways...lost Author's Note. Read on, people!

BTW: I do not own the Cullens, or anyone you would recognize. Otherwise, this is an original plot.

**(Eb POV) 8. I Think I Love Him**

_ The entire Cullen family, along with Onyx, Mother, and I stood silently in a large clearing. The feelings of dread and anticipation danced among our expressions as we faced the fog. They finally approached through the mist, the swirling black cloaks in a v-formation, and the smallest one lifted the hood away from her face. Her ruby eyes traveled across us, before an angelic smile lit her face. _

_ My mother screamed, dropping to the ground in shock. Her back arced, and her cry pierced my enhanced ears as she writhed on the ground in pain. The blonde glanced away from her and in another direction. Mom relaxed and began to pant, not that she needed the air._

_ "You have broken the rules, Jade," the blonde girl said in a dead voice. "Broken rules have consequences."_

_ "It should be quick and without pain, since she hasn't even tried to defend her vile act, but I'm in the mood for torture," another guy with brown hair and red eyes said. He licked his lips in pure excitement as he tensed, but Jane held up her hand as a warning._

_ "Wait, Alec," she cautioned as she noticed the Cullens surrounding Jade. "I have a better idea. Felix, Demetri..."_

_ They pounced on Emmett first, ripping him to shreds before I could even blink. Rosalie went next, her head flying off her body and bouncing in front of my feet. Her eyes stared accusingly at me, and I shuddered as they rolled back in her head before slipping closed completely. I barely registered Carlisle's blonde head being torn from his body, and Esme soon after._

_ Alice, Edward, and Jasper were tougher than the rest, dodging lunges and taking the offensive much faster than the Volturi. Alice slipped, however, when a vision slapped her in the face. That was all they needed before shredding her arms and incapacitating her. Jasper snarled and launched himself at Felix, but he was speedily immobilized as well. Edward whirled and tried to fight as they ganged up on him, but shortly after he was lying on the ground without arms or legs. His face displayed a fierce agony that left me yearning to be by his side, but Onyx restrained me as I unconsciously shifted forward. _

_ "NO!" Onyx shrieked, gasping as our mother was being dismembered before our very eyes. Her gaze settled upon our faces, and she flashed a painful smile to us. Demetri piled up the pieces of my mother and friends, before pulling out a silver lighter and setting it ablaze. Felix, Demetri, and Alec gathered up the remaining Cullens in their arms, and Edward shuddered as his eyes flicked up to Felix's face._

_ "I'm sorry," I mouthed to him, and his head whipped around. "For everything."_

_ "Aro has coveted these Cullens for years now, and they will be an alluring gift," Jane crooned, stroking my heart along his chest. "Do not follow us, or you will suffer the same fate." And with that they dissolved into the mist. My heart ripped in two, and I crumpled to the ground and began to bawl as my love traveled farther and farther away from his rightful place at my side._

My eyelids fluttered open, and I gasped for air. Meghan's gray eyes on the cover of _The Iron King _glared at me, and my gaze migrated around the room in relief. _It was just a dream_, I wondered dizzily in my head. _It was just a dream._

_ It was one hell of a dream. Jasper and Alice won't stop asking me what's wrong; it's getting annoying, _Onyx invaded my thoughts.

_ Whatever, _I grumbled back. _Where's Edward?_

_ He _should _be in your room. I can hear his thoughts coming from there, _she replied.

"Hello, Ebony," Edward greeted me, kneeling beside my bed. "How are you feeling?"

I stretched myself out, slipping off the side of the bed in the process. Edward caught me easily, and I held my breath as awareness slowly seeped in. His face was so close, and he rose gradually with me still in his grasp. I smiled at his glittering eyes, and a dazzling crooked grin crossed his face. He leaned in, and I tilted my head up to meet his lips. His lips were hard and soft at the same time, and his breath was enticing. My lips moved with his eagerly.

_Heaven_, I thought groggily. _Undiluted heaven. _

Unfortunately I _did_ have to breathe. I dragged my lips away from his and sucked in a gulp of air. A wild grin took form before I could stop it, and he chuckled. "Wow," I whispered.

"Wow, huh? It was better than that to me," he purred. I giggled and hid my face into his chest. "I guess you are feeling better."

"I guess I am," I agreed. "So what just happened?"

"I honestly don't know, but I'm glad I experienced my first kiss with you," he told.

"It was your first kiss? Really?" I mumbled. "It was mine too."

His eyes danced with glee, and I had to laugh at the enthusiasm. "Since you're able to stand-and do other things-" I slapped his arm teasingly "would you mind accompanying me downstairs to talk to my family? We have some things to discuss."

"Sure," I agreed quickly. He offered his arm to me, and I latched mine onto it. Realization overtook my mind, and a sigh slithered out my mouth. I love him. Even though I've only known him a day, the truth has come to the light. I smiled as we descended down the stairs to his awaiting family, and confidence made me stick to Edward's side as the questioning initiated.


	10. You're WHAT!

A/N: Okay, people. I usually don't post early, but this is an emergency. C'est Ma Vie, a person who put a reply on Chapter 2, has deeply offended me by posting an extremely rude reply to my story when she had no right to judge. I know this girl would most likely be offended if someone said something this cruel to her:

_I despise the names Ebony and Onyx. They're nouns. Things. Colors. NOT_  
_ PEOPLE'S NAMES. Overlooking the fact that the reader hasn't been barraged with descriptions of_  
_ the character's looks, this has strong Mary Sue tendencies. Blegh._

C'est Ma Vie, you need to think about what you said. You had no right to say something like this so early in the story when, in fact, if you read on to the next chapter, you would have found a better description of the two girls. Words can never be taken back once they're said, so choose wisely. Have a good day, readers! =)

* * *

**(Eb POV) 9. You're WHAT?**

I made myself comfortable on the sofa in the front room, with Onyx on my right and Edward on my left. Jasper and Alice claimed the loveseat; Rosalie suddenly appeared from the bathroom upstairs and sat on Emmett's lap on the recliner. Carlisle let Esme have the other recliner and stood. I wouldn't allow that.

Before anyone could object, I shoved away from my seat and grabbed a dining room chair. He started to oppose to this, but I growled softly under my breath. I placed it in front of him firmly and sat back down. "Thank you, Ebony." I smiled brightly after this was said.

"You're welcome, Dr. Cullen," I retorted sweetly.

"Please, call me Carlisle," he corrected.

"Sure, Doc. So? What's the meeting for?" Might as well get to the point.

"Oh, yes. We've been aware of the fact that you and your sister are not normal. The family, including myself, just wanted to warn you not to hunt humans-" he began.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who said anything about us eating _humans? _Even though we're immortal, we don't have to kill humans to survive. You're right about one thing; we're not normal," I explained.

"What are you, then?" Jasper demanded. "We have a right to know, considering this is our territory."

"Jasper, please," Carlisle chided gently. "Now Ebony, what are you both? It's for our own safety that we need to know."

"Well, I told Edward I'm from Atlanta, right?" I looked at him for a testimony.

"Correct. What does that have to do with anything, though?" He regarded me.

"Well, the reason we moved here was because our mother was murdered by the Volturi. She committed the crime of creating an immortal child; she didn't even argue when they told the charge to us. Mom was content with dying, with leaving us." A tear slowly rolled down my cheek, and Edward kissed it away before gesturing to continue. "She had a power, though, that would have gotten her a ticket in the Volturi if she tried. It was the ability to make any human retain vampire qualities, or any vampire retain human qualities. Before she left, she made us as vampire-like as possible, rewarding us with immortality, gifts, and some strength and speed."

"Can you still have children?" This came from Rosalie, surprisingly.

"Of course," I said unthinkingly. "Why couldn't I?"

She nimbly leapt off of Emmett's lap and raced out the front door, slamming it behind her. Onyx winced at the thoughts emitting from her, and Edward blanched also. _Hm... Interesting. I wonder what he can do._

_ Ebony, I just realized something. They're vampires. _Onyx sent it out rather loudly to me, and my shield automatically covered both of us. Edward tilted his head questioningly. I smiled innocently, looking like an angel. He shrugged after a moment and continued stroking his hand down my back.

"What powers do you and Ebony have?" Em inquired, leaning forward eagerly.

"I have the power to project a physical and mental shield, levitate objects, and heal any type of wound. Onyx has the power to shape-shift into any animal or person, read minds and implant thoughts into people's minds, and teleport," I said smugly, smiling at Onyx.

"Wow," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Wow, huh? My powers are better than that to me," I mimicked him from earlier. He grinned at my joke, and Jasper groaned.

"Please, Edward. That is just disgusting," he moaned loudly.

"Not my fault," he shot back.

"Boys, please!" Esme reprimanded. "Ebony, continue."

"Of course," I whispered before going on in a normal tone. "I can't mend myself because my own energy can't be reversed onto me. I heal faster than mortals, though. Nearly at the rate of a shape-shifter. See." I peeled off the bandage on my cheek and showed them the light scar. "It'll fade by tomorrow. The physical shield protected me from getting a worse injury; however, it should have been up anyway. I just like being normal sometimes, and it's a strain to keep it on Onyx and me."

"It's okay, Ebony. We understand," Esme comforted. "How does your shield block your scent? I've seen a physical shield before, but it doesn't even cover up her scent."

"I honestly don't know. My shield just protects me, along with whoever I deem worthy enough to go underneath it, from mental and physical attacks." A yawn escaped my mouth, and I rubbed my eyes.

"You should rest," Edward breathed in my ear.

"No. As soon as y'all are through with the questions is when I'll go to bed. One thing you need to know is that I'm super stubborn," I responded. He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against his chest.

"Last question of the night," Carlisle began. "Who was that silver wolf?"

"That was Sasha, a girl that was cursed by a witch. She's been like that for a few decades until we found her digging through our garbage in Atlanta. We didn't want the neighbors to call Animal Control, so Mother bought a house in the Appalachian Mountains in northern Georgia for her to roam around in. One night, we heard a pain-filled howl and witnessed her first change back into a human. She was frozen in that wolf's body for years until we found her and loved her. That was the key to her transforming body. The witch was kind enough to let her retain the ability to phase back and forth, so she could protect herself."

Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear. Scratching on the door alerted me to Sasha's arrival, and I twisted the lock with my mind and let the door drift open. Sasha pranced into the room and settled down by my feet. Rosalie trailed behind her and resumed her position with Emmett.

"Anything else?" I struggled to keep my eyes open as I said this.

"No, Ebony. You should go upstairs; we'll lead ourselves out," Esme told.

"You don't even have to tell me twice," Onyx muttered, dashing up the stairs with Sasha on her feet. I chuckled before yawning again.

"Ebony," Edward warned.

"I can't rest without knowing you all will be okay," I whined.

"What do you mean 'knowing you all will be okay'?" Rosalie asked suspiciously.

"If Aro finds out my association with you, Edward, then he'll want Onyx and me even more," I grumbled. Rosalie and Jasper tensed, but Carlisle sent them a warning look.

"Ebony," Carlisle gently said. I strained to keep my eyelids from slipping closed. "How do you know Aro wanted you and your sister?"

"He said so when he came to kill my mother. 'If you ever want to join my guard, we're always open to you and your sister'," I imitated his aged voice to perfection, even as sleep fought to consume me.

"Carlisle, she's tired," Edward jumped in when Carlisle started to quiz me further. "Let her sleep."

"No-" I protested.

"Jasper," Edward said softly; he glanced at me pointedly.

Suddenly a wave of darkness overpowered me, and my eyelids closed without my permission. I felt two arms-the very same arms that carried me earlier-lift me from underneath my legs and behind my back. I was cradled into an angel's wings; at least that's what it felt like.

"Go to sleep, Ebony. I'll be here when you wake up," Edward purred, his voice lulling me to sleep.

_Love ya, Edward_, I pushed out from behind my shield. I finally succumbed to the blankets of calm settling around me, and I faintly heard a soft sigh in the distance.


	11. A Werewolf vs Vampire Face Off

AN: Hey, people. How y'all doing today? I've a new chapter up for ya to enjoy! =D Review, please, because it makes the world go round! Oh, by the way, I'm gonna put up a poll about this story, okay? =) Go on and read!

* * *

**(Eb POV) 10. A Werewolf vs. Vampire Face-Off **

A dreamless night blessed me, and I awoke to my phone vibrating and singing "Love the Way You Lie" by Eminem. I stretched and rolled on my side, reaching out and beating my phone repeatedly. After a second it disappeared, and my hand hit the solid oak bedside table. I swore loudly in protest before cracking my eyes open.

In front of me stood Edward, in tight jeans and a blue long-sleeve t-shirt. A black jean jacket covered his torso, and white Nikes covered his feet. The sunlight spilled in from the windows, causing the god in front of me to sparkle. I timidly reached for his hand and twisted it back and forth, stunned by his glittering skin. Only now did I realize his skin was cool and hard. A crooked grin lit up his face when he noticed the dazed look in my dark brown eyes.

I'll admit it: he was sexy as hell.

"Thank you," he chuckled. My skin darkened even more, and his hand trailed down the side of my face. "You're so beautiful."

"Thanks," I said softly. "You stayed the entire night?"

"Yes, I did. Now, who's hungry?"

"Ooh! Me, me!" I squealed like a little girl. "Wait a sec, though. Let me freshen up." I slid off the other side of the bed and flitted around my room, gathering my outfit and bathroom stuff. He waited patiently in the desk chair while I slithered down the hall and into the bathroom. I shut the door quietly and went through the other door that led into Onyx's room. Sasha was still in her wolf form, snoring softly on the floor. Onyx was splayed across her bed, head hanging off one side and feet on the other. I stifled a laugh and crept to her side.

_One...two...THREE!_ I shouted in my mind, shoving her off the side of her bed. She landed with a thud, and her eyes fluttered open. She staggered up on her feet, looking dazed and confused for a second before glaring at me evilly. I just blew her a kiss and said, "Time to wake up, Onyx."

I was flipped the bird, and a wide grin lit up her face. She sweetly warned, "I'll get you back, my dear sister. I'll get you back."

Hopping into the shower, I processed everything that happened last night: the kiss, the realization, the story-sharing, and the look in Edward's eyes as he stared down at me when we kissed. I've never seen such an adoration before in my life. I let the waters wash away my worries and stepped out, brushing through my hair and teeth. I dressed in sequined jeans and a black graphic tee, while I had my hair in a high ponytail and black Nikes on my feet. I skipped to my room, but he wasn't there. Panic set in briefly before I heard pots and pans clanging around in the kitchen.

Silently I crept down the stairs, cautious of the upbeat whistling sounding from in front of the stove. It turned out to be Edward, chirping to himself as he scraped together a fine meal of sausage, bacon, pancakes, and oatmeal for Onyx and me. He wiggled his hips to the tune inside of his head, and I bit my lip to keep from laughing. He was a good dancer, I'll admit. I made sure my shield was up before snaking over behind him. He still didn't see him, so I played with my hair for a second. Spinning, he finally caught sight of me and froze.

"Wow, Edward. I never knew you were such an elegant dancer," I teased, watching the mortification fill his face. He suddenly growled tauntingly and placed the spatula on the counter with exaggerated slowness. Nervousness made my stomach knot up as he stared intently at my face, and it only increased as he swept me up into his arms. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Say I'm manly, or I will tickle you to no end," Edward threatened jokingly. He carried me to the couch and let go, dumping me there. I glared up at him, and he placed both arms on each side of my body, leaning real close to my face. His sweet breath fogged my mind before I could even utter a reply. I stared at his lips since they were inches away from mine and forced myself to concentrate.

With some difficulty I managed to form a retort. "Never."

"You're in for it now," he warned. His fingers began caressing my sides, and I was squealing loudly, trying to bat them away. Being thoroughly pinned disabled that, though, so I was suffering through it. My chest was rising and falling rapidly, and it continued to do so even after he stopped. "Surrender, yet?"

"Yes, I surrender, even though it pains me to do so," I dramatically panted. The smell of smoke tickled my nose, and I raised an eyebrow at Edward who hadn't seemed to notice. "Is something burning?"

He muttered a curse before sprinting off to save the remains of the pancakes. They were slightly crispy but were still edible. I liked them like that anyway, and as I glanced around at the counter, a thought occurred to me. "Um... Onyx is kind of feeling vengeful towards me, so I was wondering if you could tell her breakfast is ready. Please?" I added, pouting and widening my eyes.

Edward rolled his before mumbling something about 'my evil brown eyes,' stomping to the bottom of the stairs and shouting, "Onyx! The food's ready!"

"Or I could have done that," I muttered to myself. He smirked in my direction before going to the pantry and placing three plastic plates on the counter with the forks. "What is the third one for? I'm pretty sure vampires don't eat regular food."

He cocked his head to the side before speaking very slowly to me, as if I was retarded. "Ebony, you do have a werewolf to feed. I wasn't about to forget her."

"Oh, yeah. I knew that," I responded.

He snorted. "Sure you did."

Onyx stumbled down the stairs in a pair of white jeans and a red, off-the-shoulders top with matching thigh-high boots. Sasha followed in a tank top and basketball shorts, and they each grunted out a quick "Morning" to us. O filled her plate with a couple of pancakes, some bacon, and a piece of sausage. Sasha took a lot of various things, while I stacked my plate high with pancakes and sausage.

As I sat down, I remembered something. "How are you going to school if it's sunny out? I'm pretty sure that you'll look conspicuous."

He rolled his eyes and leaned against the fridge, fixing me with an intense stare. "I asked Alice what the weather would be like today, and she saw that there will be sunshine until I pull up to school. Then it'll overcast for the rest of the day."

"Oh," I said to myself.

We ate in silence, and when I finished, Edward cleared his throat. "I'll drive Ebony, Onyx, so you can take your car. I know how long you've been dying to drive it."

She grinned at him in thanks and leaped up from her chair, hurrying to put her dishes in the washer and grab her bag. I chuckled softly and looked at Sasha. "Be careful, okay? We have a couple of spare bedrooms, so take your pick. I left some clothes and money in the room that looked like you the most. If you want to go shopping, I left you a credit card too." She nodded while intensely chewing her food, as if it took great concentration.

I followed Edward out silently and saw Edward's Volvo parked next to Onyx's idle car. He opened the door like a gentleman. I smiled as I slid in. He strolled around the front of the car calmly while I gazed at his graceful form.

_Stare, much? I'm surprised you're not drooling yet, _a trickle of words from Onyx penetrated my mind. I sent her a picture of me sticking my tongue out, and she retaliated by chuckling softly.

Edward slammed his door and glanced at the distant look on my face. "I know I missed something, but I'm not going to ask." He just started the car and backed out, pulling out into the driveway and speeding off. When we reached the gate, however, he screeched to a halt.

"What it is?" I mumbled, but he put a finger to his lips warningly and pointed beyond the gate. I strained my eyes and saw a flash of rusty brown fur streaking behind a bush in the trees. A moment later a tall, tanned figure bled out of the bracken and dusted himself off. He must have been at least twenty, with his height and the way he was built up. I could see his biceps and his abs since he was shirtless; let me tell you, he was perfect.

Just when I thought he was alone, five other figures slunk out the forest. They looked like brothers, all built up with short black hair. The first one sniffed the air curiously, and his head whipped around to face Edward. A growl ripped through his throat while he began to vibrate like a cell phone. He tensed and leaned forward, his low voice threatening. "What are you doing on our lands, leech?"

_Onyx, park your car and stay in it. This could get ugly,_ I warned her.

Edward raised an eyebrow while he exited the car, and a hint of mockery laced his voice when he answered. "I have no clue as to what you're talking about, Sam. I believe this is no man's land, considering that the house in built on the boundary line." The guy-Sam-suddenly glanced at me and did a double-take, feigning disappointment.

"You're preying on defenseless young women, now, bloodsucker? I would have thought better of you," Sam sneered.

Before Edward could defend himself, another thrust past Sam and snarled, "What are we waiting for? Let's just kill him and go home!" He violently shuddered, his form beginning to blur.

"Paul! Calm down now!" Sam ordered. Paul sucked in giant lungs of air, and his shivering finally subsided. Sam cast him a wary look before continuing. "We should at least hear him out."

I spoke before Edward could. "_I _was the one who invited him over here. _I_ was the one who told him he could stay. If he hadn't found me last night, I would probably be dead. Don't touch _him_. Take me instead." The words came out of my mouth confidently, and all of them stared at me, stunned.

"So you're defending a leech? Do you even know what he is?" the second-tallest one replied. He went on before I could retort. "He kills and drinks blood to survive. Why would you cover for him?"

_The one who is speaking is Jacob, Ebony. The guy next to him is Jared, and the other two are Embry and Quil. They transform into wolves to protect the Quileutes from vampires. Edward says they made a treaty with them in the 30s, and they think he violated it, _Onyx whispered to me through my thoughts.

"You think he broke the treaty, don't you, Jacob?" I hissed. He jumped, startled at my tone and the fact that I knew his name. "Well, even if he did break it, he did it to save _my _life, not to take any of your precious Quileutes. Now I advise you to leave, before you get me mad."

"Oh, yeah? What are you gonna do about it? Go cry to your filthy bloodsucking family? There are two of you and six of us. You're outnumbered," he scoffed.

"Let's even up the score a little bit, then," Onyx growled, coming out from behind a tree. She sauntered up to my side, walking with swag in her step. "Try to touch her; I dare you to. I'll rip your hand off faster than you can blink if you do, though."

"Listen, leech lover-" Jacob cut himself off mid-sentence, staring at Onyx with an awestruck expression. His features morphed from malicious and cruel to loving and protective in three seconds flat, and he _still _hadn't stopped staring. I growled, low and deep in my throat. After that didn't work, I walked right up to him and hit him hard in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and wheezed hard.

Snickering broke out from everyone, including Onyx and Edward, and Jacob glared up at me menacingly. I just rolled my eyes and retreated back into Edward's waiting arms. He struggled to stand and glanced at Onyx longingly. "What was that for?"

"Why were you staring at my sister like a stalker?" I countered. He fumbled for words and sighed in frustration, raking a hand through his hair.

"'Whatever. What do we do about him, Sam?" He seemed eager to pull the attention away from himself.

Sam raised an eyebrow at him before speaking, his deep voice rumbling. "Since she lives on the treaty line, I will allow you to travel no farther than her house. Come any closer to our lands, and we _will _shred you and start a war." His words were aimed at Edward, but his eyes traveled over to Onyx every other second.

They turned as one, melting into the forest. I glanced at Onyx accusingly, but she seemed as flabbergasted as I was. "What the hell just happened?"


	12. Stalker Werewovles

AN: Hey, readers. Sorry that I couldn't update on Friday like I promised, but I couldn't decide where to end the chapter at. Here is the biggest shock that I've come across about this story. This is the first time I've done Onyx's POV, _and _this is the longest chapter from this story yet! Seven and a half pages long. And, I know I'm thinking a little too far in the future, but what about a sequel for Onyx and Jacob? Maybe, maybe not. Oh, and by the way, I'm just gonna take the poll down. I can already tell I don't need to cut this story short. Oh, and by the way, Some of the character's pictures are on the profile. =) Thank y'all for reading this and reviewing, and people who add my story but don't review... Please, review! Y'all can give me suggestions if y'all want to. Okay, without further ado, here is Chapter 11!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Cullens or the Pack. The rest of the characters are mine, along with the plot.

* * *

**(Onyx POV) 11. Stalker Werewolves**

"I don't even have a clue," I mumbled, shocked. It was true. Usually, my mind-reading would pick up on something's—or someone's—thoughts fairly easy. However, it was like Jacob's thoughts were nonexistent; I tried nearly every angle before giving up and moving on to his friends' thoughts. And the pull I felt towards him? Unimaginable.

"And what was with that creepy staring going on?" Eb asked. "Freaky."

"Yeah," I murmured. "Freaky, indeed." I smiled at a very vivid thought of the sexy shape-shifter known as Jacob Black, but I was interrupted when Edward cleared his throat awkwardly. "Sorry."

"Oooh... Does my little Wolf-Girl have a crush?" Eb sweetly mocked. "Onyx and Jacob, sitting in a tree: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut it, E. I just want to know what was up with him," I grumbled.

"I would tell you, Onyx," Edward voiced, "but it really isn't my story to tell. Talk to the mutt." With that he and Ebony made their way to the car. He opened the door for her and shut it softly, strolling around to take the driver's seat. A spike of envy rose up in my mind at the two of them together, but I quickly pushed it aside. I would find my love, I'm positive of it.

Heading to my car, I was surprised by the strong smell of the werewolf, Jacob, teasing my nose. I inhaled deeply, trying to identify the delicious perfume. Sea cotton with freshly-cut grass and a hint of cinnamon, I decided with satisfaction. Or is that jasmine?

_Wait! What am I doing? I don't even know him, and suddenly I'm trying to tell whether the scent has jasmine or freakin' CINNAMON? Get a grip, Onyx! _I mentally scolded myself as I eased into the car.

Revving the engine, I followed Edward out onto the main road. I lost him in a matter of seconds, with him traveling a few dozen miles over the speed limit. Turning on the radio, I sang along to Katy Perry as I cruised to school. I arrived a good twenty minutes before the first bell could ring, so I watched my sister and Edward exit the car. Eyes were attached to them when they held hands, and I forced a growl down my throat at the disgusting thoughts of the children I call my colleagues.

_Look at her! Only here a day and she already has a _Cullen _wrapped around her little finger!_ Melanie, one of Kyra's cronies, hissed in her mind.

_I can't believe it! That little tramp stole _**my **_Edward! I will make her life a living Hell!_ Kyra snarled in her head.

_She's probably just with him for a quick screw. He'll come running back to me soon,_ another jealous girl sneered.

_I thought the Cullen was gay. Damn, I guess he's off the market,_ a secretly gay boy groaned in his thoughts. I snickered at Edward's expression when he caught that.

_Lucky bastard. He can have any girl he wants, and he takes to the new girl like a cat does to milk,_ Matthew growled. _She will be mine. I don't care what it takes._

I shuddered at the intensity leaking through his thoughts, so I tuned out the other thoughts and listened to his more closely.

_She's just dating him to make me jealous. She'll come crawling to me soon. I know she will. _The smug grin thrown at them had my skin crawling, and I'm glad that Ebony couldn't hear the foul thoughts racing through his head. If she could, he'd be in a hospital bed before the day was over.

When they finally entered the building, I left my car and walked up to my English class. The stares were still intense, but since it was only our second day, it was expected. I slid inside Mrs. Carter's English classroom, smiling briefly at her before taking my seat. It was still a good five minutes before the late bell rung, so I turned to the nearest person in my area, a petite girl with honey-blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Hi, I'm Onyx," I whispered to her. Her eyes flicked up to my face before she set her book, Pride and Prejudice and Zombies, down on the table.

"I'm Diamond," she said politely, her hand twitching to grab the book. _What does she want, some homework done? That's all the popular people ask for from me. Diamond, could you do this? Oh, could you finish my Biology? People always take but never give._

I raised an eyebrow before speaking, "I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me after school? Maybe go to First Beach?" I gave her an innocent smile before leaning back in my chair, waiting for her answer.

"Uh, sure," she mumbled. "We can talk about this at lunch, since you have 4th period Lunch, right?" I said sure before pretending to pull out a book and read. She turned back to the story in her hands hastily, shaking her head in wonder. _This is the first time someone's actually being nice. _

I smiled, victorious. Then the teacher called the class to attention before beginning her discussion.

_This is going to be fun, _I thought with a grin.

* * *

After class I spotted her halfway down the hallway. "Diamond!" I shouted, trotting to catch up with her. She stopped and turned, smiling slightly when she saw me approach her.

However, I was suddenly stopped by two girls. Both had long, fiery red hair flowing down their backs and vibrant green eyes. They barely came to my chin in height, and I'm only 5'6. Their outfits were clearly designer knock-offs, from their cheap Jimmy Choos to their fake Gucci. The one on the left popped her gum irritatingly in her mouth while the one on the right spoke in a high voice.

"Like, why are you so loud?" she asked stupidly.

"Yeah, like, don't you know to be, like, quiet in the hallways?" the gum-popper sneered. "And why are you, like, trying to make friends with a mouse?"

"She's, like, sooo not worth your time, like, seriously," the first one added.

"You should totally come hang with us, like, totally," the cud-chewing cow said to me before turning to her sister. "Isn't that, like, such a good idea?"

"Yeah, like, totally! We could, like, go shopping, and have sleep-overs, and paint each other's—" I cut off her sister before she could further her ideas.

"I'm sorry, what are your names?" I questioned.

"I'm, like, Cierra," the gum-popper, A.K.A Cierra, replied. "This is, like, my twin, Christiana." She gestured to the first one who spoke.

"Okay, Christiana and Cierra. Y'all don't even know me, so I don't know why y'all are even talking to me. Don't try to be my friend just because my dad's rich; I despise people like that. You know, that's actually why I want Diamond to be my friend, because she has a good heart. So, if you don't mind, I'll be leaving now." Only then did I realize that we'd gathered the attention of the entire freshmen population. I coolly swerved around the flabbergasted twins and looped my arm through Diamond's. "Shall we head on to class, Miss Diamond?"

"Why, yes, Miss Whitelock. We shall," she said in a cheesy Southern accent. We giggled like two best friends and advanced to the next class, smiling like we had all the time in the world.

* * *

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, and soon it was time for Diamond and me to head to the beach. Unfortunately, we were having a hard time deciding whose car to take.

"For the last time, Diamond, we are taking my freakin' car!" I growled, frustrated.

"And for the last time, Onyx, we're taking mine!" she hissed.

"Are either of you old enough to drive?" Ebony replied, coming up behind me with Edward in tow.

"Well, if you put it like that..." I mumbled, trailing off. "Okay, who looks older, me or her?" Diamond smiled a bright smile, and I mimicked her.

"Sorry, Diamond, but Onyx looks older," Edward put in. "So how about you take your car home while Onyx follows, and then Onyx drives you both down to La Push?"

"I guess..." Diamond conceded, pouting and stomping off to her car. She threw herself in and waited for me to go to mine.

"So, you made a new friend?" Ebony asked, quirking her eyebrow up.

"Yep," I said, rolling my eyes. "I can make friends if I want to."

"Just be careful with those wolves down there, please?" she begged. "I don't want to lose you too."

"Okay, mom," I replied sarcastically. She flinched, so I softened my tone and apologized. "Sorry, Eb. I'll be careful."

"See you later, Onyx." And with that, she stalked off to Edward's car, leaning against it while she waited for him to come over.

_You know, she's still really sensitive about her mom, Onyx. That was a low blow. _Edward's thoughts trickled into my mind, and I sighed heavily.

_Yeah, I know. I'm still healing too. _I glanced at his sympathetic face once more before heading to my own car, refusing to look back.

* * *

Once we dropped off Diamond's car at her house, we sped off towards La Push. While I was driving, I tried to get to know my new friend. "So, what do you like to do for fun?"

"Um, swimming is fun; oh, and painting is fun too," she said absently, staring out the window.

"Have you ever bungy-jumped?" I quizzed.

"Heavens, no!" she gasped, widening her eyes at me. "Why would I do that?"

"Girl, you haven't lived until you do that, or something equally as exciting," I laughed.

"And besides, I don't think my parents would like me doing stuff like that," she mumbled, blushing slightly.

"Why?" I wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, I'm supposed to be 'the perfect child' in their eyes, since my brother is supposedly 'wasting his life'." _I wish she wouldn't make me talk about this; it's too hard right now._

Quickly, I changed the subject, "So, what's your favorite book?"

"I don't know; I've read too many to count," she admitted, blushing a bright red. "But my favorite series is the Fallen series."

"What's that about?" I've never heard of this series before.

"It's about this girl who reincarnates every sixteen years to stay with a fallen angel. But this is her last reincarnation, so other angels have been trying to kill her," Diamond casually said.

"Oh. Could I borrow the first book, please? I've been running out of reading material, and I can't go to the bookshop until Sunday," I explained.

"Sure, as long as you don't damage it," she replied. "Hey, look! We're here."

Sure enough, we already drove through La Push and were coming up on the beach. Finding a parking space, I turned the car off and popped the trunk. I grimaced when I realized I didn't even bring a bathing suit or any food. "Hey, Dy. I forgot something in my car. Why don't you find a spot on the beach and I'll meet you there?"

"Okay..." she answered, slightly suspicious. "Find me."

I waited until I saw her walk down the beach before slamming the hood of my car. Snaking into the woods and traveling to a small clearing, I harnessed the energy around me and slowly breathed it in, almost marinating myself within it. I could feel every living creature within a ten-mile radius of me, curiously studying me either from up close or afar. What was odd, though, was that I could actually hear thoughts coming from five animals, more precisely wolves.

(_Embry_, _**Quil**_, **Paul**, **Jared**, _Jacob_)

_Jake, what the hell is she doing?_

_**Is her skin glowing?**_

**Freak.**

**You're one to talk, Paul.**

_ She's beautiful. _That one stood out the most, whether it was from the comment or just because it was louder than the others, I couldn't tell. I glanced in the direction of the thought and smiled brightly, illuminating my face. I wandered closer in the direction of the voices, impertinent.

"Do you know that I can understand animals because I shape-shift into them?" I spoke to no one in particular. "I can also hear thoughts, you wolves quite clearly."

_Shit, man._

_**She can hear us?**_

**Of course you had to do **_**it **_**on a freak.**

**Shut up, Paul.**

_ I need you to do two things, Paul. Shut. Up._

One by one they came out into the light, the chocolate-colored wolf and the gray wolf with black spots hiding their tails between their legs. The silver one had its ears pressed back against his head, bearing his teeth slightly in a snarl. The brown wolf merely looked interested, his head at a forty-five degree angle. My favorite, though, was the rusty brown wolf.

His tongue rolled out the side of his mouth in a wolfish grin, and he wagged his tail like Sasha. He leaned back in a crouch, his belly on the ground and butt up in the air. I giggled at his playful antics before kneeling down on the ground and scratching him behind his ear. His eyes widened before he yipped a happy bark. _Oh my god, this feels soooo good._

_Get a room, Jacob!_

_**Ditto.**_

**That's disgusting.**

**Just wait until you imprint, Paul.**

"Good god. Are y'all always like this? And what's imprinting?" I quizzed.

_I'll tell you later, Onyx._

Huffing, I told Jake, "Can you change back for a second? I'm getting a little weak by hearing all of your thoughts like this."

_Sure. _Jake disappeared in the bushes first, followed by the first two, then the brown one, and lastly the silver wolf. As one, they blended out from the trees into the bright clearing, Jacob in front of them all. His tanned skin glistened in the sunlight, and his eight-pack rippled. _Wait, an eight-pack? Oh my god, it's two...four...six...eight! It's an eight-pack! He is so friggin' hot!_

"Why, thank you," he said, smirking. My eyes widened when I realized I said all of that _out loud_, and the guys began to snicker at my shocked expression.

"I didn't—err...I mean—um... Oh, screw it," I sighed in defeat. The pack roared with laughter, and Embry fell on to the ground, holding his sides. "Jacob, I'll talk to you later, okay? I've got to go home and get my swimsuit."

Before I could turn around, he was in front of me, his arm coiling around my waist. My eyes met his angrily, but before I could utter a word, his lips were on mine. For a few seconds, I let myself feel him without a thought in my mind: the intense heat radiating off his skin, his soft lips molding with mine, and his hands rubbing small circles on my lower back.

A throat cleared behind him, but I was too dazed to respond. Fortunately, I didn't have to. Jacob pulled away slightly, letting me breathe. I had to flash to the other side of the clearing to get my barings in order. The guys, including Jacob, gaped at me with their mouths hanging wide open.

"What?" I asked, feeling self-conscious.

"How did you do that?" Jared wondered.

"Do what?" I was getting a little annoyed.

"Get to the other side like that," Quil clarified.

"Oh. Well, my mother was a vampire," I began. Growls erupted from the pack, but I rolled my eyes before continuing. "Before she was murdered, she gave Ebony and me strength, speed, and immortality, along with a few powers. Basically, we're half-vampires."

"I knew there was something odd about you and your sister," four ominous voices drifted from the trees behind me.

I spun around to confront them, and my heart nearly stopped beating at the sight.


	13. The Guardians of Washington

**AN: **Heyyyyy! How y'all doing on this fine Thursday? I'm just peachy. =) Sorry there was a wait time on this story, but I wasn't sure how to write this chapter. Let's just say that this was not the only draft of this chapter. ;) Well, I am making a request: 4 reviews. Just 4 reviews with some encouraging words, and I might have the next chapter finished in under a week. =O I know, but it can be done! Oh, and the first two reviewers get a sneak peek of the next chapter. =D It's awesome, isn't it? Well, anyway, here is Chapter 12! R&R, please!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Cullens or the Pack. I own Ebony, Onyx, and any other characters y'all don't recognize.  
**

* * *

**(O POV) 12. The Green Guardians of Washington**

Four teenagers stood in a straight line, wearing forest green cloaks with the hoods pulled over their heads. There were two boys and two girls. They moved out into the direct sunlight, and the blonde in the middle tugged back her hood, revealing her pale face and bright ocean blue eyes.

"Diamond?" I gasped, surprised. "What the hell?"

"Hey, Onyx," she greeted. "Hey, wolves." She acknowledged the pack with a wave. "I had a feeling there was something different about you and your sister, and now I know. Guys, take off your hoods, so she can see who you all are."

The dark-skinned boy removed his hood first, displaying the narrow face with grey eyes I've come to know as my best friend. "Hey, Onyx," he breathed.

I smiled a bright grin at him and heard a growl rumble out from behind me. "Hey, Andrew."

The next person to remove their hood was my sister's first friend, Chelsea. Her startling orange-red hair shone in the light, and her green eyes sparkled as they stared at me. "Onyx." She nodded coolly. I mimicked her nod and turned my gaze to the last one with a hood.

Slowly he pushed it back off his face, exposing a pair of icy blue eyes and a mop of black hair. "Hello, Onyx." Christian smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Really?" I exclaimed, my voice shooting up an octave. "What the hell? What are y'all?"

"We are the Green Guardians of Washington," Diamond said in an authoritative voice. "We protect the state of Washington from mythical creatures, such as Children of the Moon and red-eyes, or vampires if you prefer your term." She shrugged, as if it were all the explanation that she needed.

"So, basically, we're here for no reason?" Jacob blurted out, alerting me to him and his pack behind me.

"Of course not," she hastily answered. "The Green Guardians only have four for each state in the United States or fifty-four for a country. The United States get more because there are more supernatural attacks in the States than any other part in the world."

"How can you tell?" Quil asked curiously.

"Remember all those people who would suddenly disappear and not be found for weeks, then turn up in a river or something?" Christian quizzed in his quiet voice. Our eyes flicked over to his calm and neutral face, and I nodded my head. "Well, usually supernaturals kill them. Vampires and Children of the Moon attacks are easier to discern, but other ones with rogue witches and demons are a little bit more complicated."

"Before this conversation can go on any further, can we bring this discussion over to my house? I'm sure that Carlisle and the Cullens will be excited to hear this news," I asked Diamond.

"Well, is the Pack coming?" she hedged, glancing over each one before hesitating on Embry. His eyes were suddenly flooded with love and adoration as they locked on Diamond's ocean eyes.

_What the hell? Twice, in two days. Sam, Jared, Quil, Jacob, and now Embry? I thought imprinting was supposed to be rare. _Paul panicked in his mind.

_ Man, dude. This imprinting is like a fucking virus! _Quil admitted in his mind.

_Damn. At least Embry found his imprint. He hasn't dated in almost a year and a half, ever since he phased. It's good he found his one true love. _Jacob smiled at Embry before glancing at me.

_So that's what imprinting is? A way to find your true love? _I shoved the thought at Jacob, and he jumped, startled at my thoughts in his mind. He looked at me for a split second before bursting out of his clothes and into the russet wolf I already loved. He disappeared into the bushes, heading into the direction of my house.

"Jacob Black! Get back here and finish what you started!" I hollered after him. Chuckles came from both the Guardians and the Pack. "Oh, shut it. I'm gonna follow him. Can one of y'all take my car home?"

Embry stepped forward, holding his hand out for the keys. "I'll take it. Which one is your car?"

"The silver Mercedes. It has a Princess license plate on the front. By the way, if I see _one _scratch on my baby, I will personally put you in the hospital myself," I threatened him. He gulped and nodded before striding off in the direction of my car with Quil following him.

"Y'all know how to get to my house?" I questioned the remaining groups. They nodded, and I smiled before saying, "Well, meet you all there." Nodding my head towards my friends, I sped off after Jacob.

Four minutes. Four minutes out of my eternal life to look for a horse-sized wolf, otherwise known as Jacob Black. Four minutes of me following his sorry butt halfway to my house on foot, in flip-flops no less. One minute to spring in a tree thirty feet ahead of him without him noticing me. And ten seconds to wait for him to come beneath me, with an extra five seconds to fall through the air and land on his back, sending him to the ground.

He automatically bucked up, and I latched onto his back, grabbing the fur on the back of his neck. Jacob sniffed cautiously before he laid down on his stomach, pressing his ears on his head. I scratched him on top of his head and wrapped my arms around his neck, swinging around to face him eye-to-eye. Jacob stood to his full height, with my feet dangling off the ground as I hung onto his neck like an ornament.

"Jacob Black, so help me, if you don't phase back this instant I will not speak to you for the rest of the month," I threatened.

_Are you threatening me? _Jacob thought, raising a bushy eyebrow.

"No, Jacob." I smirked before continuing. "It's a promise."

Rolling his eyes, he suddenly reared up, launching me into the air and on a branch fifteen feet above him. I struggled to get a grip on the thick branch before I swung my legs up and curled them around the limb, my eyes wide with shock and my mouth hanging slightly open. Suspicious coughing sounded from Jacob, and I glanced down at him in annoyance.

Belly up on the ground, he curled himself into a ball, rocking back and forth hysterically. Jacob glanced up at my irritated expression once before he collapsed in another fit of coughing laughs. I huffed and climbed higher in the tree, hearing his last snicker. The bushes rustled as he slunk behind them to change back, but I still got the perfect view of his tan backside up in this tree. He yanked on a pair of tattered shorts from a knothole in an oak and stumbled out from the bushes, glancing everywhere for me.

Finally his gaze shifted up, and he spotted me sitting a good forty or fifty feet in the air, my lip pouting out and my arms folded over my chest. "What's the matter, babe?" he called.

"Don't call me babe," I hissed back, irritated.

"Why? It was just a joke, Onyx," Jacob told me. _Come on, babe; you know I didn't mean to offend you. _

"You still offended me." I was stubborn on that fact. "Just go to the meeting without me, Jacob Black. You can explain why I'm not going to be there."

"Let's talk about this, Onyx," he soothed in his deep voice. "Come down here, please." He pulled out the puppy eyes on me, nearly battering down my resolve.

"No," I flatly said.

"Fine, then," he huffed. "I'm coming up." He began to scramble up the tree, swinging his weight from one branch to the other. However, the next one he grabbed snapped like a weak twig, and he fell and landed flat on his back, a dazed look in his dark eyes.

Muffling my giggles proved to be entirely impossible; it was just too damn funny, seeing the confusion plastered on his face. "Oh my god," I sniggered. "Look . . . at . . . your . . . face!" I wrapped an arm around my aching sides and clutched the branch I was sitting on to keep my balance.

He stood up on shaky legs, nearly toppling over again. Pouting, Jacob whined, "Not funny, Onyx! I could have been seriously hurt."

I snorted at that and lurched out the tree, landing in front of him and standing in all of my five-foot-six glory. "Jake, you and I both know that you would've healed instantly if you got hurt," I sarcastically told.

Surprisingly, he learned how to block his thoughts from me, so when I tried to read his mind, I was thrown out like garbage. Smiling a wicked smile, he leaned down so that his mouth was next to my ear. "Oh, I know that, but I had to get you down somehow," he whispered in my ear. I shuddered when I felt his hot breath on my ear, and he smirked, seeing me shiver.

"But why—?" Again, I was cut off by his lips crashing into mine.

The thoughts clouding my mind were dissipated, and I was acutely aware of everything to do with Jacob. The world outside of Jacob and me was nonexistent while we were making out. I wished it never ended.

Our lips fit together flawlessly, the intense heat emitting from him making me swoon. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip, and I granted him access to my mouth tentatively. He plunged right in, tasting me and exploring with his tongue. An feral growl ripped through my mouth, and he nipped at my bottom lip as punishment.

Jacob's lips began to trail up the side of my face, leaving a tingling feeling in his wake. He circled around and paused at my ear. He pulled my earlobe into his mouth, and I groaned and dropped my head to the side. His lips traveled down my jaw and to my neck, freezing there. I took that as a moment to speak.

"J-jacob," I stuttered. "St-stop, please."

"Whyyyy?" he whined. His tongue swirled a circle on my neck, and I moaned again. With great difficulty I shoved away from him and stepped back. His eyes displayed a touch of hurt, and then an odd sparkle shined in his eyes. I warily observed it and took another step backwards. Unfortunately, my back hit the rough bark of a tree. Damn forest.

"Jacob, this is going a little fast for me. I mean, I just met you this morning, and now there's a hot-n-heavy make-out session in the forest. Cool it!" I firmly told him, stamping my foot as emphasis.

"Did you seriously just stamp your foot? Really?" Amusement colored his voice as he spoke to me. "Don't you think you're a little old to be stomping your feet like?"

"Listen, skippy, I'll say whateva I wanna say. Got that?" I jokingly ordered him.

Rolling his eyes, he replied, "Sure, sure."

"Off topic!" I warned. "Jacob, we've only known each other for at most five hours. Let's take it slow, alright?"

"Fine," he sighed, pursing his lips. "We'll 'take it slow.'"

"That's all I'm asking for." Smiling a vibrant grin, I pecked him on the lips and dashed off in the direction of my house.

"Hey! I thought you said to take it slow," he hollered after me. I could hear his heavy footsteps thundering on the damp ground behind me and his hard breathing as he struggled to keep up with me in his human form.

"I know, but I cheat a lot on agreements most of the time. You should know that about me since we're in this together," I called back over my shoulder, barely winded.

It continued on like that for the duration of the run to my house, with him panting and me giggling under my breath. The back of my house finally came into view just as Jacob grabbed me from behind. I was twirled around into his chest, and he locked his arms around my waist.

_This is what you get for teasing me, _he whispered to me in his mind.

He placed a single finger underneath my chin and tilted it up, so I would have to meet his piercing dark eyes. He lowered his head down to become eye level with me, and his lips were millimeters away from mine. He blew softly onto my moist lips nearly unraveling me on the spot. My eyelids fluttered closed before he placed a soft kiss on the corner of my mouth, dragging his lips down my jaw and onto my neck, and nibbled on my pulse point. I whined in my throat for his lips to kiss mine, but he refused to grant it.

_If you're going to punish me like that, I think I'll tease you more often. _I pushed that thought to him, and I felt his lips curl into a smirk against my neck.

_This, babe, is so that none of the Forks people try to date you. You're mine, _he possessively thought back.

"What do you mean 'try to date me'? What'd you do?" I asked him suspiciously.

He chuckled again before removing his lips from my throat and slinging an arm around my shoulder. "You'll see."

I sighed and leaned into his arm, smiling lazily as we walked into the house. _Nothing could ruin this moment. _Of course I spoke too soon, with Alice having a full-blown vision and me receiving the brunt of it.


	14. Collecting What is Rightfully Mine

**AN: **Sorry it's so short, but I figured this would be the best place to end it. I promise I'll have a longer chapter up soon, but for now, here is Chapter 13! =D =D =D Oh, and review please! Just five reviews! So, here it is! **  
**

* * *

**(Aro POV) 13. Collecting What is Rightfully Mine**

I wandered the halls of the Volturi castle silently brooding. Guard members bowed as I walked past them, and I flicked a quick wave towards them to rise. I turned the corner and pushed open the largely ornate doors that led to the Feeding-slash-Judgement room, a room where we decide how to proceed with broken laws and also the only room large enough to provide a spacious feeding area.

Stomping childishly over to my throne in between Marcus's and Caius's, I ungracefully plopped down and crossed my legs. Jane glanced with faux concern in her eyes. "Something wrong, master?"

"Nothing, really," I hedged.

"Come now, Aro. We know you better than that; tell us what's wrong," Reneta, my shield, demanded.

I sighed heavily before admitting my thoughts in a rush. "The Whitelocks. I want them to be on the guard."

"Not this again!" Marcus rasped as he ghosted in through the side door. "I thought we were past this, Aro."

"Even if we just had Ebony," I murmured to him wistfully. "The powers, the strength, her natural stealth, and the fact she is an immortal . . . ." I trailed off, my intentions clear.

"Aro, when I witnessed the bond between the two sisters, it was unlike anything I've ever seen before. Strong as a mate's bond, but more defined. It was extraordinary," he whispered. "Perhaps you could approach it from a different perspective, Aro. Would you want to work with the people who killed your mother right in front of you?" Marcus's milky red eyes glared at me to make sure I was listening.

"Let us just visit to see how they are doing in Georgia," I coaxed. "Just to get reacquainted."

"Why are you so fascinated with them, Aro? They're just pathetic _humans_," Jane sneered.

I turned my icy gaze on her, letting her shift uncomfortably at the clear warning in my eyes, _Watch yourself. _"My dear, Ebony and her sister are not regular humans; their mother Jade had an eccentric power of granting vampires human qualities or vice versa. Ebony and Onyx each had their own powers, strength, speed, and beauty. A vampire without having to drink blood," I explained.

"So, are we going to 'convince' the sisters to join the Volturi?" Demetri asked from across the room at his post. "I rather fancied the Onyx girl."

"And I took a small interest in Ebony," Felix admitted.

"Well, Marcus, it seems that most of the main guard want the Whitelock sisters to join us. All we need now is for Caius to approve the trip as well, and you'll be outvoted," I taunted.

Marcus rolled his eyes before turning to another Volturi member standing beside him. "Would you mind fetching Caius from his study? We need his vote."

"No need, Marcus. Now, what is this voting about?" Caius inquired, entering through the golden doors.

"Aro badly needs the Whitelock sisters, Ebony and Onyx. So far it's tied between Aro and I on whether to go to Georgia or not," Marcus explained.

Caius tilted his head to the side in thought before nodding to himself. I impatiently tapped my fingers on the armrest, aggravated by his slow response. However, it could have only been twenty more seconds before he replied in a cautious voice, "Marcus, I understand the view you're coming from, but think of it like this. The Volturi could offer protection to them in return for their services; that way, we both win. So, I completely agree with Aro to persuade them to join us." He smiled a frosty smile before continuing in a hushed voice. "I'm hoping for a chance to study them, myself."

"So it's unanimous; we will visit the Whitelock sisters in Georgia and ask them to enter the Volturi guard. If they refuse, we simply take them by force," I said in a darkly giddy voice.

"Aro, the Whitelocks are not in Georgia," Cassandra, the only vampire I'm aware of that has physic abilities, purred. "It appears that Ebony has joined the Cullen Clan in Forks, Washington. Onyx's future is completely black, which means she is most likely dead."

"Damn," Demetri murmured under his breath.

"Pity. She was such a remarkable child. Well, I guess the course has changed, my dear. In one week we will visit Forks, Washington and will apprehend Ebony Whitelock," I finalized.

_Soon, she will be mine, _I thought. _Very soon. _


End file.
